


What Came After: Farrow Di Cicco and Vi

by Koah



Series: RWBY: Providence AU [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mental Health Issues, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koah/pseuds/Koah
Summary: Either a post-epilogue short story featuring Farrow and Vi if they don't appear again, or a prequel to their next appearance if they do.





	What Came After: Farrow Di Cicco and Vi

It was two things that struck Vi: Farrow's sudden absence from her bed, and quiet motion in the room behind her.

She unplugged the cord dangling from the stump of her left limb as her more complex senses returned to her, an uncollected array of lights and vibrations at various ranges before they coalesced into a broad-spectrum input that she used to interpret and navigate the world around her. Very few of them were necessary; there were no threats and she knew that Farrow was at her desk, plotting something on a drawing board, working while speaking quietly to herself. As Vi crossed the threshold Farrow jumped, turning her head. "I- I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't sleep."

"Yeah, I forget that sometimes. I just-" She gestured with the pencil in her hand. "-I just couldn't sleep. It happens when I switch meds, and I thought I would work on something I thought of from a while back."

Vi nodded, approaching her and looking over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Shotgun, based on a new police design. I found the blueprints online but didn't do anything with them until now. I saw them in my dream, they all had them when they were protecting him."

"Who?"

"The Emperor of Vale. He's still..." She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. "The Empire never ended, not really. There's always been someone in charge, a man in a high castle, a mental construct, a system of control, a constant rule of power in a constant state of threat from the outside can't _think_ what we can't _say_ and can't _say_ what there aren't words for-" Farrow reached up to brush her hair back and Vi's hand trailed from her shoulder down Farrow's arm, their fingers entwining. She flinched at the sudden contact and she fell silent for a moment before easing into it.

"What were you planning with this weapon?"

She gestured to the array of lines in front of her. "The base is fine - twin magazine tubes, bullpup design, short, maneuverable - but it's meant for the police. The idea was to scale it up to use larger shells. Having it be 8 gauge would mean the weight of slugs fired by it would roughly double. It wouldn't be too much heavier, which might be a problem." She tapped the page with her pencil, thinking. "Although recoil isn't an issue with an exoskeleton..." She lapsed into silence, still holding Vi's hand, and it was a minute before she spoke again. "Vi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For just... for just being there. Living like this is kind of hard when you're alone, so... I appreciate it."

"It's all right. I've been alone for a while, so I'll remain by your side as long as I am able. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I can live with that."


End file.
